Memories, Daydreams, and Lapses
by Nirvana-R.I.P
Summary: Ok this is a KH story but I added a cheracter named Rin soras Best friend Riku is soras lover too. The first chapter is kinda like an into to the story kind of thing but the 2nd chapter turned it into a hooror story! YAY thanks for readin ' smooch Love m
1. memories daydreams and lapses

_**DISCLAMER:  
I  
DON'T  
OWN  
ANY  
PART  
OF  
KINGDOM**_

_**HEARTS**_

_**ONE**_

_**OR**_

_**TWO**_

_**OK!**_

**A note from the author**: HELLO MY LOVLY READERS! ahem Hi I'm SobeChan and I am the writer of this fine story (If I do Say so my self…This is also my first story) and I'd just love to give props to my fine editor JazuChan who supported me (and is also my dear little cutie beta as I am hers) and My mom that gave me the Idea to write this story but will never ever read it….I hope XP. And that kind of stuff….ummmm so write me comments on whether you liked it or not (be kind PLEASE) an' I'll write another chapter soon. (oh and basically this story is about a girl named Rin Tamashi who lives with her best friend Sora and his mom and they go to a Catholic school that hates yaoi so Rin pretends to be Sora's girlfriend to cover up for Sora and Riku gaynessessity. SO….All the people lost their memories of the heartless and crap even the island when all the people returned from KH2 so ya….Rin and Sora find them memories…..ya.) ENJOY! .smoochOh and thanks to dream theater THEY ROCKahemI have good lyrics.

_Chapter 1:_

_Memories, Daydreams, and Lapses_

"_Well then I guess this is it" Sora said as a gate of light stood waiting in the water of a dark beach._

"_Yep it is Sora" Replied the girl he was talking to. She was leaning against a rock staring out at the dark moon her long black hair wisping around her face._

"_But this cant be how it ends you have to come with Riku and I thru the gate!"_

"_Sora you of all people know that I am one of the dark and never shall truly belong on your island or I would be there right now." She replied sadly._

"_Oh and Sora try to keep your memories safe if you don't protect them they'll be washed away again." She said with a tear streaming down her face._

"_Now go Sora take your boyfriend and go home."_

"_But what about you?" Sora asked with tears streaming down his face._

"_Don't worry I'll see you soon Sora"_

_She replied winking and wiping away her tears._

_Then Sora and Riku walked through the gate of light that disappeared soon after._

_The girl sat on the beach for a long time looking over the waves to the dark moon. Then a figure appeared in the shadows beside her._

"_Hmmm… it my time to go already? I was getting comfy." She said laughing a little though her deep violet eyes were filled with sadness._

_The shadow held out its hand and opened its eyes that were a sparkling deep amber color. The girl stood up brushed her self off and smiled. She took the shadows hand and hugged them close before fading into darkness with only the tears on the beach and her friend's memories to prove her existence. But soon both would disappear just like she did._

**This is so hard for me  
to find the words to say  
my thoughts are standing still  
Captive inside of me  
All the motions start to hide  
and nothing's getting through  
**

"Sora…?" a 16 year old girl with ass-long messy black hair with a red streak moaned as she pulled a pillow over her head.

**  
Watch me, fading I'm losing  
all my instincts, falling into darkness  
Tear down these walls for me  
stop me from going under**

"Sora!".

**  
You're not the only one who knows  
I'm holding back  
It's not to late for me,  
To keep from sinking further I'm trying to find my way out,  
Tear down these walls for me now  
**

"SORA-A-A!" she yelled sitting up in bed.

**  
Some much uncertainty  
I don't like this feeling  
I'm sinking like a stone  
each time I try to speak**

"God dam him." She mutters.

**  
There's a voice I'm hearing  
And it changes everything  
Watch me, crawl from the wreckage of  
My silence  
Conversation failing  
Tear down these walls for me  
Stop me from going under  
You're not the only one who knows  
I'm holding back  
It's not to late for me,  
To keep from sinking further  
I'm trying to find my way out,  
Take down this wall  
**

"WHAT?" Sora yelled appearing at the doorway into their shared bedroom in a shirt and boxers.

**  
Every time you choose to turn away  
is it worth the price you pay  
is there someone who will wait for you  
**

"Turn off the radio" she muttered ducking under the covers.

**Every time you choose to turn away  
is it worth the price you pay  
**

"RIN! Do it your self you lazy ass." Sora said somewhat teasingly to his best friend.

**Is there someone who will wait for you  
one more time one more time…**

"NO!...oh fine then" Rin said getting out of bed and throwing a pillow at Sora her eyelids drooping over her deep violet eyes.

**  
Watch me, fading I'm losing  
All my instincts, falling into darkness  
Tear down these walls for me  
Stop me from going under  
You're not the only one who knows  
I'm holding back  
It's not to late for me,  
To keep from sinking further  
I'm trying to find my way out,  
Tear down these walls for me now  
**

mumble mumble GROAN!

**  
Tear down these walls for me  
It's not too late for me  
Tear down these walls for me**

**Now**-BEEP!

"There happy…?" Said a very grumpy Rin in a long Tinkerbelle shirt and boxers.

"Yes very. Now come on lazy ass and get breakfast. Mom made you rice…" Sora said wile throwing the pillow back at Rin.

"I'm cumin' I'm cumin'" She mumbled tripping down the stairs to the kitchen of the Sashimi house where Sora's mother Ms. Sashimi was cooking. Like always.

Immediately after sitting down at the table Rin started scarfing down bowl after bowl of rice mixed with bacon covered in soy sauceKikkoman brand and eggs. Soon she had eaten five bowls, six, seven, and so on.

On Rin's tenth bowl Sora started laughing.

"Uht are oo waughin' at?" Rin asked Sora with her mouth full.

"**Nothing**…cough**.PIG.**cough **and don't talk with your mouthful**!" Said Sora sarcastically wile eating banana pancakes.

"Shaddup" Rin said glaring and pointing her chopsticks threateningly at Sora

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Then burst in to laughter and continued eating.

"HEY!" Yelled Rin and Sora at the same time when Shauna (Sora's mom) took away both their plates of food and said "Time to go to school" in her sing song voice smiling in that cute anime way.

"Ya fine were going" Rin and Sora muttered mad they weren't able to finish their food.

"You know that smile is kind of creepy…" Whispered Rin when Shauna started washing the dishes

"Ya I know…" Sora said as his mom smiled at him. But he just had to smile back.

So both of them changed in to their school uniforms (they both wore the same thing black pants, button up shirt, black shoes and socks because Rin refuses to ware a skirt) slipped in to their coats and walked out the door half-awake.

"So…..How's your little sex slave doing…Or are you his?" Rin asked teasingly on the way to school.

Sora was turning pink like the cherry blossoms in the park and barely mumbled "Riku's fine" Then walked strait into a tree.

"Oh that must have hurt."

"OWWWWWW……….ow…it did Owwww…." Sora moaned tears swelling in his gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"Ummmm…Want an I-B Prophin?" Rin asked throwing the bottle at him.

"Ya I do…"Sora struggled to open the bottle even to the point of forcefully banging it on a nearby tree…well as forceful as Sora could bang it until Riku came up took the bottle and it popped open.

"See easy" Riku said smiling with laughter in his astonishing emerald eyes.

"Thanks Hun" Sora said sweetly and gave Riku a kiss on the cheek giggling a little even though they've been going out for a year.

Riku turned to Rin and said jokingly "So…Now I'm** his **sex slave? I thought it was the other way around."

"Ok so you heard that……I'll turn on the radio…" Rin mumbled.

Rin fumbled around in her side bag until she found a small clip-on radio and turned it on.

crackle crackle ok so now we will listen to some Death Cab for Cutie foshizzle

"OH I LOVEEEEEE THIS BAND!" Sora squealed and hopped around like a little school girl. Wile Riku watched laughing to the point that Sora started playfully hitting him.

**Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
**

Rin froze in place

**  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
just our hands clasped so tight  
waiting for the hint of a spark  
**

"You're hands clasped together…walking into the light"

Riku and Sora stopped to stare at her.

**If Heaven and Hell decide  
that they both are satisfied  
illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
**

"I was unwanted….unloved…"A tear streamed down Rin's face

"What are you talking about? We love you." Riku asked.

**  
If there's no one beside you  
when your soul embarks  
then I'll follow you into the dark  
**

'Sora, Riku,' you loved me then too. But I could not follow because I am the dark."

**  
In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back  
**

"Fearing the light…"

**  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
that they both are satisfied  
illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
**

"Hey Rin you…..Ok?...MOVE IT WERE LATE T-"Rin suddenly turns and grabs Sora and Riku's hands in mid sentence.

**  
If there's no one beside you  
when your soul embarks  
then I'll follow you into the dark  
**

"Sora…remember the island and your key? Riku do you remember the dark?" She asked desperately in a childlike voice. Wile her eyes were out of focus

**  
You and I have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
and the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
the time for sleep is now  
it's nothing to cry about  
because we'll hold each other soon  
the blackest of rooms  
**

"When we stood in the dark scared of forgetting all we had seen and loved. We wished nothing would change. We fell apart in dreams"

"Huh?" Riku and Sora both asked.

**  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
that they both are satisfied  
illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
**

"All but him he came to follow me into the fading dark…" Rin said sadly smiling a little.

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

"And then you and Riku left me in that dark" Rin whispered as an after-thought

"Claim what's yours Sora." She whispered "Call the Keyblade." Her eyes rolled back and her eyes closed.

Rin collapsed in the middle of the park under the mid-morning sun and the soft petals of the cherry tree falling around her.

"RIN!" Sora and Riku yelled in unison.

As a boy with amber eyes watched this all play out from beneath the trees…smiling

_'Is this a memory in a far off dream…or a far off dream in a memory?'_

"**Sora, Riku, where are you?"**

'…_Rin'_

"**Huh?"**

'_Never forget who you really are…'_

"**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"**

'_I am you on the island long ago'_

" …**..what it's real?"**

'_You from long ago from the island…the dark'_

"**No way…"**

'_Now wake up'_

"NO COME BACK!" Rin screamed sitting up in bed. Getting tangled in her sheets

Sora jumps up from his bed across the room "WHA' THE FUCK!" he yelled sleepily

" Oh so your up……finally" Sora mutters ducking under the covers

"So what were you talking about back there?" Sora asked sleepily. "You were talking about an ummmm…a Key-blade…I think."

Her eyes became clouded and her voice turned child-like "It's real Sora you will dream of it soon it's calling to you. All our past's will be understood soon enough." Her eyes turned back to normal and she was shaking her head. "That was weird I felt like I was on a beach in the dark…or something…hmmm odd."

"Ya really odd" Sora agreed

"Well I want a smoke…coming?" Rin asked

"Nah Aerith is here. Plus its dark out…and cold!" Sora's muffled voice came from across the room

"Aerith is here **AGAIN**! Your mom can't forgive me for lighting the roof on fire once… **IT WAS ONE TIME DAM-IT**!"

"…"

"Better now?"

"Yea sure let's go with that…" Rin said stubbornly

"Lets go eat" Sora smiled childishly and started laughing

"Fine" Rin scowled

"**What** **did** Aerith make **this** time?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"Ummmm….hmm I think its Spanish rice and tomato soup" Sora said then the phone rang. Sora picked it up.

Rin froze in place and yelped " NO! I hate the evil tomatos and she ruined the rice!" Rin started to mock cry.

"I'm going outside." Rin said clearing her throat.

"Ummmm….. Ya ok." Sora answered into the phone " I'll come with you…**BE BACK LATER AERITH**!"

"Ok but come in soon its dark out." Aerith's muffled voice came from the kitchen.

"Brrrrrrr i-t-ts s-s-so c-cold out S-s-sora." Rin said shivering in the cold fall wind. Even though she was in a warm O13 (Organization 13) hooded cloak she was freezing.

"S-s-so why are w-we out-t h-here?"

"Because you just had to get some air Rin." Sora said testily in his L+C (Leon and Cloud) brand jacket tapping his foot on the frozen ground like his mom when she was mad. Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"No you followed me out here to meet your **BOYFRIEND**!" Rin said teasingly then started tickling Sora.

"H-h-h-hey! STOP THAT hehehehehe" Sora sputtered out as he fell on the cold ground in the dark of night.

"Well well…Sora you aren't cheating on me are you?" Said a silky voice from the shadows

"HEY Riku!" Sora shouted happily pushing Rin off him and running over to a shock of silver hair near the shadow of the house.

Sora put his arms around Riku and gave him a long hello kiss. Then immediately after buried his head in Riku's neck. Yawned then started snoring quietly against Riku's warm body.

"Well hello to you too" Riku said quietly laughing as he walked over to the door of the house carrying a very sleepy Sora.

"Well…He fell asleep fast!" Riku said.

"Ya he had one too many I-B Prophin this morning. He'll be fine tomorrow." Rin said wile lighting a cigarette with her key shaped lighter with a small crown keychain on it.

" Rin how ya feeling? That was a pretty nasty fall in the park" Riku asked.

"Ya. I know it was my head still hurts" She replied taking a long drag off her cigarette.

" Did ya take an I-B Prophin?" Riku said quizzically

"Nah. I don't want to end up like you little toy here." Rin said wile gesturing vaguely to Sora. Then she yawned loudly.

"Of course you didn't Pinocchio." Riku joked as Sora started to stir

"Well I'm going to bed." Rin said stomping out the ashes of her cigarette.

"Hey will you take sleeping beauty up with you?" Riku asked.

"Sure" Rin said wile Riku put sora in her arms " OH MY GOD HE IS **HEAVY**!

"Well he is to you. Goodnight" Riku said smiling to Rin then kissed sora on the forehead.

"Yea ya" She replied tiredly. Then fell deeply into a restless nights sleep.

Into dreams of golden eyes, shadows, love, and despair.

_'You are the one that controls the dark Rin'_

"Huh?"

_'You are the one to protect and save the bearer'_

"Who are you…?"

_'You are a shadow of the night .And a protector by day'_

"Wha-"

_"Remember, Remember the War in September._

_When shadows blood pored in a fight to the core._

_All hearts that fought came to be insane,_

_But the ones to stay back found only pain._

_When all hope was lost and all hearts collapsed_

_He and you came to destroy all in vain."_

Author note: SO THAT'S IT! I hope you like it I worked real hard so If you leave me comments on it I will use those to write the next chapter better..Smooch

LOVE ME!...--;;….yes.


	2. What Lurks in the Shadows

DISCLIMER!: I don't own any of the lyrics in this story…or KH for that matter… -- ;;( no duh…). And uh…..I um don't own uh….OH THIS STUPID IM STARTING MY ACNOLIGEMENTS!!!!

Sora: Wow your bad at spelling… I mean **Horrible.**

SobeChan: ...SHUT IT SORA! (Riku runs up)

Riku: He has a point you know… (Sees Sora) SORA!!!

Sora: RIKU!!!(start makeing out on paper)

SobeChan: Sigh...Great now I have to burn my story (Pulls out lighter from chapter 1 and paper won't light)…Darn…

Insert Your AD Here: --;;…well ahem THANK YOU MY DEAR READERS FOR COMING HERE TO READ ummmm what now…oh ya CHAPTER TWO OF MEMORIES DAYDREAMS AND LAPSES…GO CAPS LOCK(PRESSES BUTTON FURIOSLY) OH NO ITS STUCK Oh darn…YAY!! …ok so thank you to all of you reading my story…you can leave reviews now sorry I forgot to set it in first chapter so please leave me lota love. And Yay to my new editor ToTheLight (THANKS), friends, and my parents…also my grandma who is helping me make a kimono(YAY)I'm very happy and uh…

Sora: blah blah blah blah….

SobeChan: OH SHUT IT!!!

_Chapter 2_

_What Lurks in the Shadows_

"_Take care of her" Riku said._

_Those were his last words as he stared into Sora's eyes as the Door to Darkness closed._

"…_Goodbye Riku…" Sora whispered with a tear running down his face as he started to softly cry._

"_Hey…it's Kiari" A short blond girl with golden amber eyes said some what angrily._

_Sora rushes over to talk to Kiari…The girl stays behind and stares at the door. "Riku" she whispers. Then the ground starts to move. A crack starts to appear before Sora but he doesn't notice._

"_SOR-"She yells before being cut off when she is tripped by a crack in the ground. She hits her head really hard. Then the blood starts to pour onto the clear glass like surface._

_The pain from the fall kept her awake running over to Sora semi-conscience and pulling him back before he fell off of the edge into darkness. Then she slipped on her bloody shoes slipping over the edge barley hanging on._

"_NO!!" Sora yelled staring down at the matted blond hair._

"_Grab my hand." Sora said smiling a little._

"_Sora no. I can't…this is the way things are and will be." She said before letting go falling into the dark…without fear or hope of a new day._

_Then Sora starts to cry…_

+---+

**It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.**

"Never…" Hisses a sleepy voice underneath neon pink _Hello Kitty_ bed sheets.

**Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.  
**

"Oh shut up Sora" A girl's voice mumbles angrily across the room under Dream Theater bed sheets.

**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.  
**

"…"

**One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.  
**

"You turn it off Sora…" Rin mumbles sticking her head under a FMA pillow

**  
Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.  
**

"Never lazy ass…" Sora mumbles burying himself in his GIGANTIC (Riku jokes that it's big enough to sink the Titanic…he's probably right) collection of _Hello Kitty_ toys.

**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.  
**

"Just go…" Rin mumbles burying herself in her vast collection of FMA, The Prince of Tennis, and Final Fantasy toys and stuff.

**I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Raise the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.  
**

"Fine…but ill get you back" Mumbles a very tired, mad, and cold Sora.

**So you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**  
**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.**

(Rin gets up to use the bathroom)

**  
You know you live to break me.**  
**Don't-**BOOP

"Stupid alarm" Sora mumbles angrily and very very tiredly in his pink Tinkerbelle boxers (he reclaimed them from Rin) and matching camisole.

"YAWN…shall we eat" Sora yells at the door. Then the door slams in to Sora's face as Rin runs out in blue jeans and a black "Orchestra pride" T-shirt.

"OW!" Sora yelps in pain as Rin scurries out of the bedroom.

"HEY! Were you goin'?"

"BYE SORA!!! I'LL SEEYA AT SCHOOL!!!" Rin yells running down the stairs slips on her cloak and then slams the front door shut.

'huh what was that about' a dazed Sora wonders 'Oh well I'll see her at school later today'.

But Rin wasn't at school today nobody had seen her since yesterday. Now Sora began to worry because she never missed a school day unless forced to. That night after school Sora went searching for Rin. (he was at a point of desperation and anxiety by now.) "RIN! RI-I-I-IN WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!" was the only thing heard echoing in the cold winter air.

Then he saw movement in the shadows of central park. He realized this is where he Riku and Rin walked to school every day. Then he heard it…soft whispering in the shadows beneath the trees.

"…Its here…Its coming for us…It's near…Its bloodthirsty" a girl curled up in the soft grass gasping for air was whispering. Then she turned her head as Sora approached.

"…Are you ok?" he asked softly. Then as moonlight hit her face he saw it was Rin.

Rin looked at Sora. Her face was covered in blood dripping from her eyes like tears her jacket was soaked in blood and torn all over her sleeves and back. The rips on her jacket looked like they were from claws. Then with pure terror in her eyes she beckoned Sora forward. Sora knelt on the ground in front of Rin.

Then she whispered over and over again staring in to Sora's eyes her face filled with terror…

"…Is it gone yet…is it gone…am I dead…or alive…did it leave…or is it you…is it gone now…is it gone Sora? Or did it get you too?" Then Rin fell backwards twitching and shaking, screaming as if she was possessed, on the ground until she suddenly lay still, her dark bleeding eyes glazed over in death and blood slowly seeped from her slightly open mouth onto her pale face. Sora stared at Rin in horror for a moment stifled a scream then collapsed beside Rin as well.

+---+

**Self-centered fear has got a hold of me  
Clutching my throat  
Self righteous anger running all through me  
Ready to explode  
**

Sora is running through central park searching through the trees looking for some thing…

**  
Procrastination paralyzing me  
Wanting me dead**

Something jumps on Sora spreading pain through his body…Then he wakes up in a hospital with a radio between his bed and Rin's.

**  
These obsessions that keep haunting me  
Won't leave my head  
**

A short lady in a black suit with short black hair walks into the room over to Sora who is very confused at the moment.

"So Sora is it?" she asks him.

"Y-y-yes. Ummmm… what's going on" Sora replies.

**  
Help to do for me what I can't do myself  
Take this fear and pain**

(Rin starts to moan) "It's about her." The lady answered.

"We need to know what happened…So what did you see Sora"

**  
I can't break out this prison all alone  
Help me break these chains  
Humility now my only hope  
Won't you take all of me  
Heal this dying soul**

but she died Sora remembers then sits up in bed and answers "well I was looking for Rin in the park when I saw a shadow move so I looked over there and found her passed out on the ground."

"Ok Sora in the police report we're putting it down as a rape because all we've herd from Rin is her asking for you and if your dead…"the lady replies "oh and call me Yuffi." She says handing Sora her card then leaves the room.

****

I can feel my body-BEEP Sora turns off the radio. there he sees a note from his mom it read's:

_Sora, _

_I__m sorry to tell you that Rin is now blind. I was just told this so I wrote you this note. Im sorry that this happened and want you to talk to her Sora._

_Love, Mom_

Sora puts the note down and looks over at Rin. Her eyes are bandaged with a black cloth and her right hand is bandaged as well, but other that she looks normal. 'But I saw her die…' Sora remembers. Then he whispers to her "…Rin what did you see?"

' Our shadows Sora' pops in his head.

Then Rin suddenly sits up in bed rips off her bloody bandages looks around and stares at Sora with blood dripping from her eyes and whispers "Sora why are we in a hospital?"

**Authors note: well im lazy at the moment so ill add more to this chapter later and ummmm lota love please! --;;;….hmmmmmmmm…Now What?  
**


End file.
